Gravity
by ThatNeighborhoodBlonde
Summary: This is another installment into "See You Again" It is Cammie's time apart from Zach leading up to the events in the above mentioned.


_Disclaimer:: I do not own the Gallagher Girls books or the song Gravity (all rights go to Sara Bareilles)—however any characters that aren't in the books are mine and so is the idea, so please don't steal them!_

_This is the sequel to See You Again; it's now in Cammie's POV. This is her version of the time with out Zach; it will be shorter because I won't bore you with a replay of the first story… lol_

**Gravity**

_You hold me without touch_

_You keep me without chains_

_I never wanted anything so much_

_But to drown in your love and not feel your rain_

I watched the Blackthorne van leave the school gates feeling tingly. Reaching up to feel my lips, I remember the feeling of his pressed on mine only mere minutes before, I knew he was thinking of me too in the van.

-.-.

I thought he would call, or try to contact me that summer…But it never happened. I told Jen all about him and something may have even slipped to Jeff and Theo (which was awkward because I know Theo likes me). But I was really embarrassed when a whole summer went by without any contact from this guy; I really believed he cared about me enough to find a way…

-.-.

After my junior year at Gallagher, the only event that happened was Macey's press tour with her family, I found myself back in Nebraska meeting Grandma, Grandpa, Jen, Theo and Jeff at the airport. We all said hi and I hugged them all.

_You hold me without touch_

_You keep me without chains_

_I never wanted anything so much_

_But to drown in your love and not feel your rain_

In the car ride to Grandma and Grandpa's house, Jen texted me on my 'civilian phone'.

**Jenny:** OMG Cammie! You know how Theo likes you..?

**Me:** Umm… okay? What's going on J?

**Jenny:** Well…he told Jeff who told me that…well basically he said he's going to find a way to get with you this summer…

**Me:** HOLY CRAP! RU serious? Please be kidding me right now…You know that after everything, I still have feelings for Zach… Plus, I love Theo—like a brother…!

**Me:** This sucks balls Jen

**Jenny: **Awweh, oh, sweetie, I don't know what to do Cam. He cares about you so much. But I'll figure something out for you…

**Me: **Thanks Jenny, you're a true friend! xo

Later that week Jen told me that Theo said he wouldn't stop trying. But I asked her to try to get him to stop so we can go back to being the great friends we were before this…her result, she told him this—sometimes you have to stop trying to get the person to like and just be happy that they're happy.

When she said that, I thought of Zach and wondered if he was happy. Because knowing I wasn't, I thought that maybe I should take her advice (assuming he's happy) and be happy for him. He hasn't contacted me in a year now and so obviously he didn't want to. So I'm giving up, I don't want hope because my mom's right—hope does nothing for you.

_Set me free, leave me be_

_I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity_

My Zach-thought-free-summer was going pretty well so far and Theo has almost gotten sort-of over me (like as in he's realized that being friends is what he's going to get, nothing more). The only thing missing is Zach…wait! No! I take that back! Sigh, and to think I was doing so well…

-.-.

Now, summer is almost over; there is only about three weeks left. Jen, Jeff, Theo and I are heading off to go see Sherlock Holmes in the theatres (I laugh in my head about how fake their spy things are).

_You're on to me, on to me and all over_

We got our tickets and were heading towards the theatre; that's when I saw him, standing in line for tickets, I hid my head. This couldn't be happening; I refused to let myself fall again.

_Something always brings me back to you_

_It never takes too long…_

Heeeyyyy-ooo everybody! So here is See You Again 1 1/2 …I hope you liked it! Once I find a song for it, I will for sure see what I can do to get up the sequel! IF U HAVE ANY SONG SUGGESTIONS LET ME KNOW! =) Please review—tell me what you like and what you don't, something that's more then 'update soon' would be nice ;P

THANKS 

xoxoSamm.


End file.
